Beauty and the Beast With a Twist
by chugirl2526
Summary: What it says in the title. The second of my many boosh fairy tales. A rich merchant's son is tricked into staying with a shaggy beast in his castle to pay a debt his father owes. Can he break the curse and find love? short slash.


Beauty and the Beast- Boosh Style.

Summery- The second of my many boosh fairy tales. Howard, a rich merchant's son is tricked into staying with a shaggy beast in his castle to pay a debt his father owes. Can he break the curse and find love? short slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own boosh or beauty and the beast, shame.

Author's notes- sorry if the title sucks, i couldn't think of a better one lol.

--

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired he was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by his haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old man away. But he warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when dismissed her again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a handsome shaman.

The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for he had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, he transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and earn his love in return before the last petal fell, the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

--

Once upon a time, their was a rich merchant called Bainbridge who had three sons- Bob, Saboo and the youngest Howard, who's heart was pure. Soon enough, Bainbridge ran out of money and he and his sons had to live in the country. One day, he heard that one of his trading ships had come in, so he went into town to check it out for any money. Before he left, Bainbridge asked his sons what they wanted for a gift bringing back.

"I want sausages and toboggans" Bob asked.

"I want shaman juice" Saboo demanded.

"I just want a rose" Howard asked for simply. He loved anything with beauty and compassion. Bainbridge made his way down to the harbour and finds out his ship is taking to pay for his debts, so he can't get the presents for his sons.

On the way home, he gets lost in a huge forest. It starts raining and he was desiding to give up all hope until he saw a huge castle in the distance. He rode towards the stoney fortress, then opened the door and let himself in. He looked around and found a large dining room, with a large table in the middle. On the table was many plates of food with a large jug of flirtini and a crystal goblet next to it.

Bainbridge made to leave, but stopped when he saw the most beautiful rose garden "At least I can give one of my sons his present"

As he reached for the red rose, a black fur covered paw grabbed his wrist. He turned to face a huge black furred beast, with striking blue eyes. It was also wearing a red long sleeved jacket, with black drainpipes and silver boots. When it talked, it spoke in a slighty cockney accent.

"You've eaten my food, drank my flirtini that I've left out for you and you repay my hospitality by stealing my stuff. I should keep you here forever as my prisoner, mate"

Bainbridge got on his knees and begged to be free. He explained that he only wanted the rose for his son Howard. The beast took this into consideration.

"Fine, you can leave. But you must let Howard come here and stay with me instead"

--

Bainbridge is upset by this, but accepts. He is then free to go with the heavy promise on his shoulders, back to his sons. First, Saboo and Bobby were upset they didn't get any presents, but Howard was just glad his father was safe. Bainbridge kept the promise he made with the beast from his youngest son for a while, but Howard soon pried it out of him.

"You must be brave when you see the beast. Are you sure you want to do this?" His father asked.

"A promise is a promise. We must abide it" Howard desided, and they both left for the beast's castle. Outside, Bainbridge hugged his son goodbye and rode off home, Howard then went inside and was greeted by the large furry creature.

"Welcome, make yourself at home. I'll show you to your room" He bowed down low and led his guest to a huge bedroom, furnished with a large four poster bed, a big wardrobe and dressing table. A window was open and blowing a slight breeze into the room, chilling it nicely.

"If you wish to know about anything, just use this magic mirror" The beast handed him a beautiful golden hand mirror before leaving the room. Howard used the mirror to see how his family were doing, and saw they were fine.

During a next few weeks, the beast wined and dined him, giving him everything he wanted from books to jazz. But soon enough, Howard was starting to missed his home and family too much, so he asked his host if he could go visit them.

"I'll give you a week to visit them, but you must return by then" The beast agreed, and gave his guest a horse to travel on. Howard rode off and got home safely.

--

It turned out his father was ill, so Howard had to stay until Bainbridge was better, which meant he went over his time the beast gave him. He realised this and rode back to the castle as fast as he could.

He went inside and saw no-one around. He went upstairs and found the master bedroom door open, going inside and walked outside onto the balcony, where he saw in shock his beast lying on the floor, barly breathing or moving. There was a magical rose next to him, the last petal about to fall down.

Howard ran towards him and saw the beast's eyes half closed, looking like he was giving up on the world. Not knowing what to do, he kissed the beast lips gently, and let the tears flow down his cheeks. The last petal then fall to the floor.

He turned his head away when a flash of light appeared from the large figure. It shrank in size to reveal a smaller man, with paler skin and longish raven hair. He was wearing pale yellow robes with blue silk and was waking up to reveal bright blue eyes, which sparkled with love.

"I thought you were never coming back. I knew you would be the one to break my curse, only true love could. I'm Vince by the way, never told you before, sorry" He smiled, getting to his feet. Howard smiled back and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him for what his life was worth.

They both lived happily ever after, go them.

--

now I know this one probably sucks more then the first one lol please be kind from chugirl2526.


End file.
